


Sins

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Leo catches Markus being just as bad.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 103





	Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.
> 
> A/N: I got [gorgeous fanart here](https://disterra.tumblr.com/post/624411148199100416/sometime-back-i-read-yeakas-short-fic-where-simon) ahhhhhhh! ♥

The front doors still admit him—thank God—but they announce him too loud, and he tells them to _shush_ even though they can’t listen. They’re just bits and cogs, pieces of machinery, like too many of the overpriced things in his father’s ridiculous ‘house.’ It’s more like a mansion. It’s three times the size of Leo’s shitty apartment, and all of the utilities work. And it comes with its own free slave that does everything but lick his father’s ass. Maybe even that too. But he doesn’t want to think about that. 

He creeps up the stairs. He thought about going to the studio, but he’s not there yet—not _that_ desperate. He won’t steal his father’s paintings. But he can take a few books, a few knickknacks here and there, just things on the other side of the landing his father will never even notice the absence of. Leo makes it to the second story and is actually grateful for the absurdly large windows; the moonlight is enough that he doesn’t have to whip out a flashlight. No need to draw attention to himself. His father’s a sound sleeper, but his replacement isn’t. 

He creeps around the mezzanine, and then he stops, because he catches movement in the corner of his eye—activity on the couch below. Leo takes one careful step closer and looks over the railing, down into the living room, where his father’s precious pet is sprawled out across the cushions, a stranger in his lap. 

Leo squints and recognizes the blond android from next door. The one that’s _supposed_ to be a housekeeper but keeps having problems. Leo’s overheard the arguments across his father’s fence a dozen times. He knows they’ve had to wipe the blond’s memory. Evidently, they’ll have to wipe Markus’ too, because Markus seems to have forgotten its place. 

It gals Leo that Markus even has a name. It’s a piece of plastic that hasn’t earned the right. But it ruts into the other android like it’s flesh and blood, eager to _touch_ , desperate for release—Markus even throws his head back and moans, “ _Simon._ ”

Leo freezes. He watches the blond bend over Markus, licking across his throat, reaching his lips, and it’s too far away for Leo to see them slip their tongues into each other’s mouths, but he can guess what’s happening. He didn’t know androids could do that. At least, not his father’s android. He knows sex androids exist. But they’re not supposed to have sex with _each other._

They’re not supposed to creep into their neighbour’s houses and copulate on the couch. Leo’s father’s couch. He’s sat on that couch before. Right where Simon’s grinding Markus down into the cushions. Simon’s hand gently strokes Markus’ cheek, and he murmurs against Markus’ lips, “Love you so much...”

But androids can’t love. They shouldn’t even feel _lust_. But they don’t know of any humans around they could be entertaining; this is just for their own benefit. It’s a disturbing revelation that confirms everything Leo already knew: Markus is _rotten_.

He’s also beautiful, stripped half bare in the pale starlight. His shirt’s draped over the coffee table, and when Simon sits up, Leo can see every line and curve of Markus’ rippling abs. He looks like something out of a painting—a much lewder one than his father would do. He’s always wondered why his father got such a _hot_ android. Except he didn’t want to think of Markus as _hot._ He still doesn’t. He watches Markus adoringly pull Simon’s shirt away, and then the two of them are kissing again, sitting up and rubbing their bare chests together, hands all over each other, stroking, caressing—

Markus kisses the side of Simon’s face, coming around to nibble his ear, chin hooked over his shoulder, and suddenly those bright blue eyes are fixed on Leo. Leo watches recognition pass through them. For that brief second, Leo panics. He hasn’t done anything wrong yet, but it’s painfully obvious that he’s going to. 

He mouths without thinking: _I won’t tell if you don’t._

Markus’ gaze flickers away. His arms visibly tighten around Simon. Simon asks, “What’s wrong?”

Leo shouldn’t steal from his father. But Markus shouldn’t fuck the neighbour’s android. If they’re caught, they’ll both have to be wiped. Eventually, they will be anyway. Leo wants them to. He doesn’t want Markus to have this lavish house, his father’s attention, _and_ a good sex life.

But someone else will have to make that accusation, because Leo also doesn’t want to explain what he’s doing sneaking around his father’s house in the middle of the night. He waits, tense as a board, until Markus answers, “Nothing, love.” He resumes showering Simon with affection, and Leo lets out a breath of relief. 

He backs out of the shadows. There’s no sense taking anything now. 

He just needs to get out before he gets any harder over a man—no, a _thing_ —he hates.


End file.
